In orthodontics, anchors are inserted into the of maxilla or mandible bone. The anchors are screwed into the bone with an upper portion protruding from the gum in order to anchor various orthodontic appliances for the purpose of moving teeth in the desired direction. These types of anchors are independent of the teeth and allow the use of multiple orthodontic devices which are attachable to a single anchor.